New Kid In Parappa Town
by 1337thegamer420
Summary: When Favian and his parents and his brother moved to Parappa town, he will meet new friends and bullies. What adventure will he be in now? Read to find out
1. Prologue

On a normal Monday morning, a red dog by the name of Favian was sleeping on his bed, but he was woken up by his alarm clock which was making loud beeping sounds.

Favian pressed the snooze button and got up from his bed.

''A new home, a new day'' He went to his bathroom and washed his mouth with his blue toothbrush and walked out of his bathroom. He went downstairs, wearing his blue jeans, green shirt, and a dark scarf, He saw his parents and his big brother sitting on the couch.

Favian went to the kitchen, picked up a spoon, cereal box, and a bowl

He finishes his breakfast. He grabs his backpack, walks out of his house and went to the sidewalk where the school bus stop is.

He sits down on the chair waiting for the bus, he didn't noticed a female cat sat down on the same bus stop as him.

Favian shivers from the coldness, he opens his palms which fire formed from his hand and put it next to his face to warm it up.

The female car saw this, then a lot of questions came to her mind.

''Woah'' She wowed. ''How did you do that? She asked.

Favian smirks then smiles

''I was born with this power'' Favian explained. ''Not only that, but I can run fast and teleport'' He explained more

''So, what's your name?'' she asked

Favian smiles

''My names Favian Hernandez'' Favian said as he raised his hand for a handshake.

She smiles too

''My names Katy Kat'' She said shacking his hand.

''Nice to meet you Katy'' He said with a smile

The bus stopped next to the stop. The two stoop up and walked in the bus.

Favian puts out the fire from his hand and sat down on the middle seat, so did Katy.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Katy's friends

The bus reaches its destination, the school. Everyone got out of the bus and run inside the front door.

''They seem in a hurry'' Favian commented

''Well, no one wants to be late in the first day of school right?'' Katy responded

''We can all relate with that''

The duo walked inside the school and went to their lockers that the teacher told them when they got inside.

Favian's locker is next to Katy's

''Hey look, locker buddies'' Favian joked

Katy chuckles quietly. ''Yep''

The duo put their stuff inside their locker and go to their classroom which was math class.

The duo sat in their desk, so did the other students. But the teacher wasn't here. So the kids started to talk to each other.

Favian and Katy chat to each other to avoid boredom.

''What's your thing to do?'' Katy asked him

''I play video games and listen to music, what about you?''

''I like sports and poetry''

''Interesting''

The classroom door opens and the teacher comes in. He's a blue dog with his teacher outfit. He looked nervous, like his first day of being a teacher.

''O-ok kids, open y-your math book to page 1'' He explained.

''He looks very nervous'' Katy whispered to Favian

''Yep'' He agreed whispering

The teacher tried to pick up the book but somehow slips and fall to the floor. The whole classroom irrupted into laughter by then everyone except for Favian and Katy.

''This is going to be a long day'' Favian thought to himself. Then someone tapped him from his back.

''Hmm?'' He turns around and saw a dog like him but wears a beany with a frog sticker in the front, wears a blue shirt and dark pants.

''Are you new here?'' The dog asked Favian.

''Yeah, why?'' Favian asked.

''Just asking, my name is Parappa'' The dog named Parappa explained

''Glad to meet you, my name is Favian''

''Glad to meet you too'' Parappa noticed Katy. It seems that you met Katy''

Katy turns around. ''Hey Parappa''

''Wait, you guys know each other?''

''Yeah, we were here last year'' Katy explained to Favian.

''How's the other going?'' She asked Parappa.

''Pj and Matt? They are going well''

''Who?'' Favian looked puzzled

''There'' Parappa points at three students that were in the back of the classroom. The first one was a male tall dog with a pink shirt and purple pants. The other one was a male bear at the same size as Parappa, but he was asleep. The last one was a female flower, once again same size as Parappa, she wears red and violet stripe dress.

''Interesting''

''We should all meet after school'' Parappa suggested.

''Okay'' Favian agreed.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 2: An old foe

After school. Favian and Katy exited out of the school and saw Parappa and his friends.

''Hey guys!'' Katy shouted, trying to get their attention

Everyone turned to see Katy and Favian.

''Hey Katy!'' Parappa also shouted.

''What's our plan for today?'' Favian asked.

''Let's go to the park'' Parappa exclaimed.

''Hmm, okay'' Favian agreed.

Everyone walked to the park and sat on the benches. An ice cream truck stopped next to the park.

''Oh, ice cream'' Favian said

Katy and Matt decided to come along with him to get ice cream to.

''I'll like to have cookie and cream'' Favian ordered

''I'll like vanilla with sprinkles'' Katy ordered

''I'll just have plain ice cream'' Matt ordered

They looked at Matt with dumbfounded look on their face.

''What?''

''Never mind''

The ice cream man gives them their ice cream. The trio paid for the ice cream and return to the bench and ate their ice cream.

''That was good''

''Yep''

A white dog watches Favian's friends from the bushes. ''Heh heh'' He walks out from the bushes and walked behind everyone.

''Hello, Favian'' He said

Favian eyes widened and turns around.

''Sh-Shade?!'' He exclaimed

''That's right Favian'' Shade confirmed. ''I came back for a rematch after beating me 3 years ago''

(Flashback)

''Impossible!'' Shade said in disbelief.

Favian grabs him by the neck and started to light up.

''NO!'' Shade said before getting blasted by Favian's fire.

''HAA!'' Shade disappears from existence.

(End of flashback)

''H-how?!''

Shade chuckleds evilly. ''As you can see, Dr. Robotnik found my remains scattered around near his base. He repaired me and made me better than ever. No I came back for revenge.''

Favian prepares himself. ''No matter if you're improved or not, I'll still beat you no matter what!''

Shade smirks. ''Be prepared then'' he crosses his hands and unleashes a loud scream. His body glowed a dark aura around it.

Favian pulls out a scouter from Dragon Ball Z.

Shade powers grew from 500 to 1,200.

He puts the scouter back to his pocket.

''You think you're going to beat me now, Favian?

Three emeralds that are lit on fire appeared out of nowhere and started orbiting around Favian. A golden aura appeared around Favian's body and the emeralds started orbiting faster and faster until.

BOOM! The park gets covered from a white light then disappeared.

Parappa and his friends uncovered their eyes and saw something that amazed them. They saw Favian, but instead of his normal red fur, he had a fiery hair and a glowing red fur.

''Fa-Favian?'' Katy saw Favian.

''Ha ha, you think your fire form will stop me?!'' Shade exclaimed.

Favian didn't respond, but instead he dashes towards Shade to punch him. But he got his fist blocked by Shade.

''Nice try''

Shade punches Favian to the stomach, which made him puked blood a litte.

''What are you going to do Favian?'' Shade taunted.

Favian didn't know what to do, he either gives up or die.

Shade places his hand at Favian's head.

Favian closes his eyes.

Everyone gasps.

Before Shade could killed him, he gets stopped by a punch to the head. Sending him across the park.

Favian opens his eye and saw ''Sonic?!''

''Long time no see pal'' Sonic said lending Favian a hand.

Favian grabs his hand and gets pulled by Sonic to stand up.

''What are you doing here?'' Favian asked him.

''I saw a big light here when I was on Angel Island with Knuckles'' Sonic explained.

''Good to know''

The duo looked at where Shade was.

''He's going to wake up soon'' Favian said.

''I think we know what to do''

''Heh, classics?''

''Classics''

(Across the park)

Shade wakes up, still with the dark aura. He growls in anger then goes to where Favian and Sonic were.

''Ready?'' Sonic asked

''Ready''

''CHAOS CONTROL!''

A large light appears as lightning strikes the duo. The light started to fade and finally disappeard.

Shade looks and saw not Favian, not Sonic, but it was someone else.

''Impossible!''

''It's good to be back again'' the voice sounded like Favian and Sonic combined.

''Fanic!'' Shade exclaimed.

Fanic had Favian ears, tail of Sonic, hair of Favian, and Sonic's spikes behind him.

''Do you missed me?'' Fanic asked?

Idubbbz appeared out of nowhere with his green suit. ''What are you gay?

Everyone stood there with confusion.

Idubbbz disappeared to his realm.

''Oookay then'' Fanic said. ''Now where were we?''

''We were about to fight'' Shade responded.

''Oh yeah''

Fanic and Shade prepared themselves to fight. They dashed toward each other and started to brawl.

Fanic releases a barrage of chaos spears and fire balls.

Shade dodges all of them and releases a barrage of dark spheres.

Fanic also dodges them. He uses chaos control to teleporter behind Shade and kick him to the back. Sending him all the way far away. They started to charge a large fire ball and throws it towards Shade.

Shade couldn't avoid it, he get hit by the ball of fire. He gets sent to the park ground.

Fanic teleport in front of him but not really close to him.

Shade stood up, holding his bleeding arm. ''You may have beaten me this time. But I'll be back'' Shade raises his hand to the air. ''CHAOS CONTROL!'' He disappeared.

Favian and Sonic unfused and looked at each other.

''We did it!'' Favian exclaimed in victory.

''Yeah!'' Sonic exclaimed also

''Favian!''

Favian turns around and gets hugged by Katy.

''Are you okay?!'' She said.

Favian blushes harder than ever.

''Y-yeah'' Favian was lost of words.

Parappa and his friends started too cheered at Favian and Sonic.


	4. Chapter 3: Mr Higglesworth class

After the battle with Shade with the help of Sonic, he got tired and decided to go home and rest for tomorrow.

(Next Day, School)

''Do 20 pushups maggots!'' The coach yelled at the students.

''Oh god my back!'' Favian said

''Stop whining!'' The coach yelled at Favian.

He does pushups in rapid pace before he collapses to the floor.

The other students also finished with the pushups.

''Good enough''

The bell rings and everyone runs out of the class.

Favian felt so tired and leaned towards his locker.

Katy noticed him and walked towards him.

''How is it going? She said patting his back.

''Tired'' He responded.

''Poor you'' She said

The bell rings for next period.

''Whelp time for English class'' She informed him.

''Alright''

The duo goes to English class and they were met by their teacher. ''Mr. Higglesworth''

''OKAY CLASS, OPEN YOUR BOOKS TO PAGE 1337!'' He exclaimed.

Favian and Katy looked at each other.

''What the hell'' Favian whispered to her.

''I know right'' Katy responded.

The door instantly opens. Revealing Parappa panting.

''Am I late?'' He asked everyone

''The opposite of yes'' Higglesworth responded, throwing a mall cart at him.

Sending him to the wall of the hallways.

''Now let's get back to where we were''

Parappa crawls back to the classroom and sat next to Favian and Katy.

''This class is mental'' Someone shouted from the back of the class.

''No talking. F!'' Mr. Higglesworth throws a box at the person which made him fall from his chair.

''For your rude behavior, we're going to take notes'' Mr. Higglesworth pulls out a projector and places it in a conveniently place table.

The projector was playing some weird commercials from japan.

''Oh, I thought you said nose'' Brandon exclaimed. ''Like who picks their nose, that's kind off gay''

''And you're kind of bald'' Mr. Higglesworth exclaimed at Brandon.

''So are you Mr. Tittlesworth.'' He exclaimed back.

''I have hair see, see!''

''No that's called balding'' Elliot explained, before getting hit by a piece of paper from the teacher.

The bells ring before things could have gotten worse.

''What the hell was that all about?'' Favian asked Katy.

''I don't even know anymore.'' She responded.


	5. Chapter 4: Initial P part 1

PJ, and Matt, were playing basketball at the basketball court.

Matt was dribbling the ball while PJ stared at this blankly.

''Ok. I'm going to shoot, PJ!'' Matt told him

PJ noticed Parappa and Favian running to somewhere like they were in a hurry.

''Parappa. Favian''

The duo stopped on their track and looked at PJ.

PJ started walking toward them.

''PJ!''

PJ stops in front of the duo.

''Where are you guys going?'' He asked the duo

''We're going to the garage sale as I promised to Sunny-chan and Katy'' He explained.

''But Parappa's bike was gone'' Favian explained

''What about your promise to me?''

''Heh?''

''Our promise, remember?''

(Flashback)

PJ, let's play basketball!''

''Hmm''

''Tomorrow!''

''hmm''

''No matter what!''

''hmm''

(End of flashback)

''Remember?'' PJ reminded him.

Parappa's pupils started to shake. ''I remember.''

''What should you do?'' PJ said

''What should I do…?'' Parappa thought to himself, he started to feel light headed.

''PJ, basketball?'' Matt called PJ while walking toward the trio.

''Hold on a second''

Parappa snaps back to reality and freaks out. ''What am I going to do?!''

''Chill!'' Favian told Parappa.

Parappa looks up at Favian. ''Thanks''

''No Problem'' Favian thought of a plan then came up with an idea. ''I'll help you!''

''Really?''

''Yep, I'll stay with PJ, while you go with them to the garage thing''

Parappa thought about the idea and accepted it. ''Okay!''

Favian looks back at PJ and Matt. ''Let's Play''

''The basketball'' a female voiced said.

Everyone turn to where the voice came from and a female girl with pink hair, white and red jacket with a letter p on it, and orange shirt and pants with a green skirt.

''A game of basketball has just begun on the court'' She said.

''Who are you?'' Katy asked the female stranger.

''I should ask you what your name is first'' She said. ''That's something interesting that you're wearing'' She said sarcastically.

Katy looked confused. ''What is with that outfit?' she wondered.

''The P is for Paula, so you'd better remember'' She responded. ''But you can just call me P!''

''Nice to meet you'' Parappa greeted.

''Nice to meet you too'' Matt also greeted.

Everyone heard a growl coming from Katy. She looked very angry.

But Paula just smiled at her with a cheeky look on her face.

Favian need to something before stuff gets messy. He run towards Katy and picks her up, bridal style. ''Let's go!'' Favian said before running off with her while Sunny-chan followed them.

''Sunny-chan…'' Parappa looked over until they were gone.

''I'll start the basketball game now!'' Paula said taking the ball from Matt.

Matt looks at PJ. ''You have some interesting friends, PJ'' Matt complimented awkwardly.

PJ smiles a little while chuckling a little.

''Sunny-chan left, to go to the garage sale!'' Parappa stared a t the road before being grabbed by Paula by the hand.

''Aren't you going to play basketball? No?'' Paula said before dragging him.

''I''

(Meanwhile in the garage sale)

Katy still felt angry about Paula insulting her. ''What's with her!''.

''Katy, maybe you should try to be as calm as P'' Sunny-chan suggested.

''Yeah'' Favian agreed.

''P!? P!?'' Katy snapped back at the duo, which startled them. ''Not P…''

''How about it?'' Sunny-chan asked her. ''Sister Gon's garage sales are always so nice''.

''I guess you're right to go to the garage sale'' Katy admitted.

(Back to the basketball court)

Paula grabs the bouncing basketball, jumps with, and throws it to the basket.

The basketball started bouncing towards PJ, who was also walking towards him. The ball bounces off PJ and goes to the basket.

Parappa catches the ball. ''Ok! Matt!'' Parappa passes the ball to Matt.

Matt bounces the ball while running toward the basket, jumps and dunks it.

''Dunk!'' Parappa catches the ball. ''Ok! It's my turn!''

''I'm dried up'' Paula said in a tired voice.

''Huh?''

''A cola sounds nice'' Paula suggested.

''You really need it?'' Matt asked her.

''I really need it so I can play to my heart's content''

''You think you can only depend on the city?'' Matt asked her.

''Well, Well, Well!'' Parappa intervened. ''I'll get the cola'' Parappa suggested.

(Fast forward)

Parappa holding a soda, walks toward the basketball court to Matt and PJ. ''I got it!'' Parappa exclaimed. But Paula was nowhere to be seen. ''What? Where's Paula?''

''She left'' PJ told him. ''What is she thinking? I don't know''

Parappa looked disappointed. ''What the…''

(Meanwhile in the garage sale)

''This is weird. The jellybean machine should have been working by now'' an old lady said holding a wrench in front of her machine.

''This clothing is sorted by the 60s'' Katy said

''Hey ladies'' someone called out behind them. They looked around and saw Favian wearing a white strait jacket and sparkling pants. His head is covered with a big afro.

''What you guys think?''

The duo burst into laughter.

''Nice clothing, Elvis'' Katy remarked.

Favian chuckles.

''Hey guys'' a familiar voiced called them as they turned and saw Paula.

''I wouldn't try on the 1960s clothing'' Paula suggested.

''Wouldn't try? Sunny-chan looked confused''

''There's nothing wrong with that skirt'' Katy.

''And strait jacket'' Favian remarked

''Katy?'' Paula said to Katy.

''What is it?''

''You have no sense!''

Those words made Katy even angrier. ''Why the hell are you watching me, P?

''I'm not watching you, Katy, I'm just saying that you have no sense at all!''

''Oh uh'' Favian said under his breath.

''Why the hell would you say something like that?!''

''It's true''

''It's not true! That's not true!''

''NOT TRUE?!''

''What should I do?'' Sunny-chan said to herself.

Katy and Paula glared at each other, but Katy was angrier.

(Back to the basketball court)

Parappa catches the ball and start dribbling it. PJ tries grabbing it but Parappa moves out of the way, PJ kept walking like he didn't care.

Out of nowhere, Matt swipes the ball away from Parappa.

''No ball! I lost!''

''Parappa!'' Sunny-chan called for Parappa.

''Sunny-chan!''

''Katy is getting really overexcited about that girl'' Sunny-chan explained.

''Paula?'' Parappa assumed

''She is going nuts!''

Parappa became surprised by this.

Sunny-chan turns to PJ and asked him. ''PJ, you going to come?''

''It sounds like they are fighting over a diamond or something.'' Matt remarked.

''What should we do?'' PJ asked

''Katy and Paula's fight'' Parappa thought about it. ''A Girl Fight?'' Parappa started too spaced out.

(Parappa's mind)

''I am much prettier!'' Katy said putting make up on her face.

''You've got to be kidding'' Paula said putting makeup on her face also.

The duo started doing it in a fast paced until they finished. They revealed their face, which were really big with makeup and wobbly

''I'm pretty!'' Katy said.

''I'm pretty!'' Paula said.

The duo started to add more makeup.

Parappa started to run toward the duo. ''Wait a moment! Come on and let's stop!'' He said heroically, but his expression changed to horror. The duo faces were bigger and wobbly, like water in bags. Their faces collapses, which flooded the area where Parappa was.

Parappa snapped back to reality with a gasp. His friends were confuse to what happened.

''Parappa?'' Sunny-chan asked him

Parappa felt awkward by this.

(Back to the garage sale)

Paula grabs Katy by the face. ''What if I do this to you!?'' She stretches Katy face from side to side. While the crowd watched.

'What if you looked like this? Katy grabs Paula face and stretches it from head to chin.

''Guys, Guys, let's stop this please!''

''Stay out of this you brat!'' Paula said before punching Favian's face, sending him to the floor.

The crowd gasp.

Favian stood up and grabs his face. His vision was fuzzy. ''Ouch!''

Parappa runs into the fight. ''That's enough you two! Stop It!''

''What is it?! Paula said

''Parappa!''

''Where did you go?'' Paula asked

Parappa stood in front of the duo, so were his friends. ''Pretty strange!'' He said to the duo, while their head wobbles.

(Somewhere in the garage sale)

Thank you so much for coming here! I'll be putting you inside the safe now!'' The same old lady said with money in her hand. She puts the money inside the safe and shuts it shut. ''I wonder what should I do. I really wonder what I should do!'' She started imagining about the money but hear someone shout. ''I'm home'' which startled her.

She walks toward the source of the sound and say ''Hi!'' leaving the safe with the money inside.

(Streets near the garage sale)

A rabbit ridding Parappa's bicycle with an evil smile on his face wondered. ''Gaster, Gaster, what should I do next, Gaster!'' Gaster stops the bike. ''I'll stop here'' he stops near the garage sale. From the distance he saw the safe with the money from the lady. ''I think I'll get the safe!'' he said to himself. He wondered what's inside the safe. ''And what'll be in that safe…?'' he started imagining what's inside the safe. In his imagination, he thought there were money inside. ''No, more'' the money expanded. ''More!'' the money expanded more with a chicken made of wood inside. ''More!'' the money expanded even more with a money floating with wings and a credit card. ''Moooooore!'' there were so many money that the weight from the cloud imagination squished him.

(Back to the fight)

Parappa felt hopeless to do anything to stop the fight but only watch.

''None, none at all!'' Paula exclaimed at Katy while stretching her face

''You have some at all!'' Katy exclaimed back at Paula while stretching her face.

''Parappa'' Sunny-chan called for him.

''Huh?''

''Could you stop them? She begged.

''Yeah'' A dizzy Favian said holding his nose.

''Please?'' Sunny-chan begged.

''Sunny-chan's wish?'' Parappa said to himself. His face changed from hopeless to brave. ''I'll do it!'' Parappa points at the fighting duo. ''Both of you, stop it right now!'' He commanded. But he get grabs by the duo by the face and gets I stretched.

''Parappa, looking like this…'' Katy said before thy let go of his face.

''Defaced!'' They both exclaimed. Then laughed at him.

Parappa's face was wobbly and big. ''I've became deface?''

''Defaced'' PJ confirmed.

Matt and Sunny-chan laughed at his face, while Favian just chuckles.

''Sunny-chan is laughing at me!''

''She's not laughing at you, Parappa'' Katy told him. ''Could you plase look away while I do my Hikari no Katy Punch and knock her out?''

''I'll look away then'' Parappa said turning away from the duo.

''No sense. That punch of hers makes no sense'' Paula said to her.

''You're pretty rude!'' Katy exclaimed.

Parappa turns back to the duo. ''Then I'll stay like this''

''I don't think that's a good idea'' Favian told him backing away.

(Somewhere in the ocean)

Dr. Eggman was building a new model of Favian's metal counterpart.

''This new one will finally stopped Favian!'' He told himself

''Uhm sir'' Shade called him

''What is it now?''

''I have failed the mission''

''What!'' Eggman exclaimed. ''I can't believe you couldn't defeat him! After giving you upgrades with the metal parts!''

Shade noticed the metallic Favian counterpart.

''What are you building?'' Shade points at the robot.

''I'm making a new version of Metal Favian with new parts'' Eggman explained. ''Finished!'' Eggman backs away from the table where the robot was. ''Rise my creation! Rise!''

The Metal Favian rises from the table and looks at the duo.

''Say hello to, Mecha Favian!'' Eggman exclaimed.

Mecha Favian hops off the table and stared at the duo. ''I am in your command'' He said in a robotic voiced.

''Good'' Eggman pulls out a picture of Favian. ''I want you to destroy him, now!''

The robot hands switches from robotic ones to machine guns.

''Roger that!''

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 5: Initial P part 2

''You're really beginning to get annoying and becoming a pest. Hopefully you'll enjoy being sent back where you came from'' Katy started getting annoyed by Paula.

''Oh yeah. Which one of us is better?''

''I really don't know!''

''It's nothing to get mad about! If you don't like me, then fine''

''Katy and Paula are arguing'' Parappa points at the duo.

''See?''

''PJ, what's going to happen?'' Matt asked PJ.

''Who knows?''

''I really don't know anything about you, but you're no pretty!''

''Oh? What about earlier when I said you have no sense and neither does the name of your weird knockout punch?''

''I see. I'll show you the power of my anger. Ok, that's fine!''

''PJ, what's going on?''

''Watch''

''Is that all you need is your punch? I think I'll try. Ok, as you please!''

Without any hesitation, Katy rushes toward Paula with punching gloves, ready to strike her. ''Hikari no Katy Punch!''

''I think I'll move'' Paula moves out of the way where Katy was going to strike. But Katy instead accidently rushed toward a tent, which she ripped a hole in and went in.

Gaster turns his head to his right where Katy was about to punch him, which made his eyes widened.

The group watched the tent rustle and shake around like crazy.

Favian faces looked concerned. ''This is going to be a long day''

''Trouble!'' The elderly women shouted.

Katy was holding the safe with the money inside, accidently. ''I did it!'' she ripped a hole to the tent. ''Sister Gon is going to kill me!'' She turns to her right where the tent entrance was. ''Sister Gon!'' the elderly women, whose name is Elderly Gon looks at Katy.

''Katy, don't touch that!''

''I'm sorry!''

''Give me back the safe!''

Katy looks down to the safe. ''The safe…'' she started to panic and turns to her left and right.

The group appeared next to Sister Gon, and Sunny asked. ''What's wrong?''

''Katy was trying to steal the garage sale's''

Katy gasped in disbelief. ''You've got to be kidding!''

''But that?'' Parppa points at the safe.

''That's why you're wrong!'' She puts the safe on a bike's seat.

''Katy'' Sunny looks at her. ''Katy'' She repeated, thinking that she was trying to steal the safe.

''Don't think like that yet, Sunny''

''Oh, Katy!''

''Stop it, Parappa!''

Matt joins the argument. ''Katy, you can't do this!''

Katy didn't know him. ''Who are you?''

PJ walks in through the hole. ''Matt, He's part of Club Fun''

''So that's it''

''Nice to meet you. I'm PJ's best friend in Club Fun'' Matt explained

''Right now, let's get back to the garage sale thief, Katy, and the safe'' Paula steps in to the argument also. ''Katy might be lying but…if that's the case, Katy must have been lying to get the garage sale safe!''

''Paula''

Paula started to interrogate her. ''Katy who else was here when you came in?''

Katy started to remember. ''That's right, I did see someone else when I came in''

''That's the thief's…'' Parappa exclaimed, looking at a familiar bike.

''What is this bike doing here?''

''That must be the thief's bike'' Paula explained.

''My bike is…''

''The thief is Parappa!''

''I see now!''

''You've got to be kidding!''

''Yeah!'' Favian steps in to the argument. ''He said that his bike was stolen'' Favian defended Parappa.

''That must mean whoever took Parappa's bike must have been trying to get the garage sale's safe'' Sunny explained.

Gaster hops of the tent's ceiling, revealing himself. Which startled Sunny. He runs towards Parappa's bike.

''What are you doing here!?'' Sister Gon exclaimed

''I'm Gaster!'' He introduced himself with an evil grin. ''I'm going to give Parappa what he's got coming!'' He hopes on the bike, preparing to escape.

''That's my bike there!''

''So you're the thief'' Katy and Paula said at the same time.

''Bye bye!'' Gaster drives off through the tent, making another hole.

''Wait!'' Parappa called to Gaster.

''Someone! Someone has stolen something!'' Sister Gon shouted

Katy leans toward Parappa, ''Parappa, hurry up!''

''Oh yeah, but how?''

''Someone is going around shoplifting!'' Sister Gon kept shouting.

''Please us this'' Paula held a scooter in front of Parappa.

''Yeah yeah, this this!'

''This is alright'' Parappa hops on the scooter and drives off to the street to chase after Gaster. ''Wait!''

Sunny waves at Parappa. ''Parappa is cool!''

''Somehow I doubt that'' Paula admitted.

''Yeah'' Katy agreed.

Sunny looks back at the duo. ''You really don't have to mention that…''

''But it seems true'' Katy protested.

''Yeah''

''We have to do something'' Paula said.

''About that…''

''Somehow you stopped arguing about that''

Katy and Paula looked at each other

''Paula, at that time, thank you''

''It's ok. It's ok''

''Now, what is Parappa doing?''

Katy turns toward to Sister Gon. ''Sister Gon, could we please borrow something from the shop?''

''What is it?''

Favian stops next to the group with an A7V German tank from WW1. ''Need a ride?'' He winks at the group with a smirk.

Sister Gon runs off, to get her own tank. She comes back with here tank with flower paddles in front of the tank muzzle.

Paula and Sunny hops on to Favian's tank. While Katy hops on Gon's tank.

They drive off to the town. Leaving PJ and Matt.

''They're gone…''

''Yeah''

They looked at each other.

''What should we do?''

''That's right…'' Matt pulls out a basketball out of nowhere (Don't ask) ''Basketball sounds right''

''Sounds right''

(Somewhere in the town)

Gaster, being chased drives the bike to an alleyway, but stops, when he noticed he was in a dead end. ''I can't go any further''

''Wait'' Gaster heard Parappa calls, he was getting close.

Parappa noticed Gaster in the alleyway and stops outside the alleyway. He hops off the scooter. ''It's no use to running anymore''

''This bike of mine is pretty good for running away!''

''It's not your bike!'' Parappa started to get angry. ''It's mine!''

''Really?''

Favian and Sister Gon's tanks bust through a wall from the alleyway.

Favian's tank door opens, revealing Favian. ''Sup dude!''

''Favian?''

Paula and Sunny appears from the door.

''Sunny and Paula?''

Sister Gon's tank hatch opens up, revealing Katy and Sister Gon.

''Hold on a moment, Parappa''

Katy and Paula runs up to him and started to change his outfit. They stopped changing his close and inspect it.

Parappa was wearing a strange 50s style clothing, his shirt was a blue straight jacket with a white under shirt, and his pants were a yellow to orange color pallet.

''It looks pretty cool!'' Sunny complimented.

Gaster passes them with the bike. ''Now's my chance!''

Parappa snaps back to reality. ''He's running away!'' he gets on his scooter and chases after Gaster.

''There's really isn't nothing wrong with that outfit'' Katy told them.

''That's right!'' Sunny agreed.

''We should get going!'' Paula suggested.

''Get in and let's go!'' Favian and Gon called for them.

(Outside the valley)

Parappa was chasing Gaster near a harbor next to them.

''Give it back!''

A submarine submerged from the water.

''Parappa!'' Sunny calls Parappa from the sub.

''Get him! Go! Go Parappa!'' Katy and Paula chanted.

Parappa gestures at them, but he notices that everything around him was being overshadowed. He looks up and saw, ''is that a blimp!''

In the sky was a blimp with the Entente symbol on the side of it, hovering above the sub and Parappa. And you know who's riding it? That's right! It's Favian. Does he have a license? No. Behind him was Sonic, sitting in the passenger seat.

''Where did you get a blimp?'' Sonic asked him, acting chill.

''From hammer space! Duh!'' Favian responded.

Parappa returns his focus back to Gaster.

''I really wonder if he'll like his outfit'' Paula asked.

''Why don't we show him?'' Katy suggested.

''Parappa!'' Sunny called again.

Parappa and Gaster were now in the highway, in the side block.

Gaster stops the bike. ''The hell? It's annoying!''

''Don't go any fu-'' Parappa bumps Gaster, which they both fell.

The girls hops of Sister Gon's aircraft, next to the fallen bodies of Parappa and Gaster.

Sunny turns around and gives Sister Gon a thumps up. Gon waves back at her before flying off.

Katy and Paula tackles Gaster and started switching his clothes

''You'll remember this'' Katy told him

The duo stopped.

''We're done!''

Gaster wakes up and stood up. He was wearing a white shirt and pants with a blue stripe on the side, and has a buckle with a star on his shirt. ''What the hell is this?'' he exclaimed.

The girls started to laugh at him.

''You know who I am?'' He points at the trio. ''My darkness…''' He started getting angry. ''My darkness is getting…'' he held his fist. ''HUNGRY!''

The girls screamed and ran away from him. ''I'm going to get you guys for this!'' He tried going to the bike, but Parappa got on his way.

''This is mine!'' Parappa blocks Gaster access to his bike.

Gaster had no other choice but use the scooter ''Then!''

Parappa remembers Sister Gon's safe. ''Sister Gon's safe!''

''I'm going to go now!'' Gaster drives off after the girls.

''Wait!'' Parappa once again chases after him.

(Basketball court)

Matt was bouncing the ball outside the court, while PJ was next to him. The court was closed due to construction.

''Why did they have to do construction now?'' Matt wondered.

''We can't play basketball'' PJ responded, with a chilled tone.

''SAVE US!''

The duo heard the cries of the girls, as the turned around to the source.

''Save us!''

''I don't understand what's going on but…Run!''

PJ stood there until he agreed to come along. ''Me too!''

Favian looks through the window and notices the action going on. ''Oh no, I got to save them!''

''What about the blimp?''

''You'll park it somewhere'' Favian jumps from the blimp's door, he started to break the law of logic and slowed himself down in midair. ''I like breaking logic'' Favian said, breaking the fourth wall. He casually walked down from the sky like a pair of stairs.

(Garage sale)

Sister Gon was making repairing a jelly bean machine with a wrench, but wouldn't work. ''I guess I really can't get the jelly bean machine to work'' She gave up. ''I wonder what's taking everyone so long to get the safe''

''Why you!'' Sister Gon noticed the girls arguing with PJ and Matt, for leaving them. ''It's not good to run away''

''But it seemed fine to run away'' Matt protested.

''Not to me!'' Paula told them

''Well it did to me!''

Gaster stops next to the group. ''Well, Well! Since I'm here, there's no way to run from my darkness.

Favian appeared next to them through his walking. ''You stop right there!''

Parappa rammed straight to Gaster, sending him to the air to the jelly bean machine, which he hit and stuck the landing with kneel in style. The safe hits his head, which made him unconscious.

The jelly bean machine started the make noses and shake. The top pops off and jelly beans started to appear from it, which were in the air and falling the ground.

Sister Gon see that the machine finally worked. ''The jellybean machine has been fixed'' she stared at it blankly.

Parappa runs up to the safe, which was on Gaster head and picked it up. He gives it to Katy. ''Here it is''

Katy walks up to Sister Gon. ''Here you go'' she gives her the safe back.

''Thank you!''

Sunny looks at Paula. ''Paula, Katy is kind on the inside''

Paula smiles.

Parappa and Favian sigh in relief.

''Thank goodness'' They both said.

The jelly bean machine kept popping out more jelly beans.

PJ had his mouth open, while jelly beans went to his mouth.

''PJ, are those jelly beans?'' Matt asked him.

''Yeah!''

''What are we waiting for? Let's eat!'' Favian exclaimed.

Everyone started going in circles to catch jelly beans while they cheered.

(Author: Phew! That took really long to write! Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, there will be more chapters!)


	7. Chapter 6: The new emerald

Favian stood on a bi-plane's left wing. While Sonic piloted it. The duo were heading to Eggman's air vessel.

As they flew further ahead, a huge floating object could be visible in their vision.

''Up ahead!'' Favian shouted.

''I see it''

Turrets emerged from the back of the huge object and started shooting at them.

Sonic tried his best to avoid gunfire, with his maneuvers, dodging a lot of bullets.

Favian held on tight to the plane's wings, while having a scared looked on his face. ''This is crazy!''

Sonic looks at him and responded. ''I am crazy!'' then he started doing barrel rolls and dodgy moves. Then he flew above it. Letting Favian hopped off the wings and landed on the vessel.

Favian looks around and saw two SWATbot advancing towards him. He closes his eyes, as a white aura appeared around him. Then the aura grew bigger, until it was extra-large. His fur changed from red to white, a bandana appeared around his forehead, it had the Imperial Japanese flag, and his eyes were squinted.

He cracks his bones and put his hand behind his back. Then he proceeds to slowly pull out a katana. He pulls out smoke bombs and threw them to the ground, in front of him. Shortly after, the smoke started to clear out. He was gone.

Out of nowhere, a katana impales one of the SWATbots, through its chest. Then the blade started to slice it until it reached the SWATbot's head. The top of it split open, revealing Favian behind it.

''Here's Favian!''

Favian lunges toward the next SWATbot, trying to slice it in half. But just when he was about to strike it, the katana clashes against a sword that the SWATbot quickly pulled out. In shocked, he jumps backward and looks at the SWATbot ''It seems that we have the same style.'' He draws the katana and changed to his fighting stance ''Let's fight!''

The duo charged at each other, and their swords clashed, causing a strong gust of wind.

Favian reaches for his pockets and pulled out small quantity of sand and covered its eyes.

The SWATbot tried to remove the sand that was covering his eyes. Giving Favian time to run away from him and stopped far away from him. Then he held forward, like it was pointing straight at the SWATbot and screamed ''BANZAI!'' before charging at it.

The SWATbot finally wiped of all the sand from its eyes. But unfortunately for it, he gets impaled by the katana through his chest. Then collapse to the floor.

Favian pulled the katana out of the chest and looked at the robot. Before reverting back to his normal form. He then pulled out a C4 and placed it on the floor, and set the timer to ''0:20.'' Then runs for cover, behind a crate with the words ''Robot parts.''

After a short while, the C4 timer struck ''0:00'' causing it to blow up, making a small hole on the floor, that he could fit in. He hops into the hole, inside the vessel. Then falls to another floor. He looks around and realizes that he was inside a one side hallways, with doors on the side.

One of the rooms had a Flame Emerald inside, and he needed to get it, which was his main goal in the beginning. But the problem was, he didn't know what room had it. So he pulled out a scouter from DBZ and checked for any strong energy. He scanned the area, until the scouter made a repeating dinging sound. ''Gotcha!'' The emerald was inside a room, from a door, far away from his location.

Since he didn't want to waste time, he uses his fast speed to reach the room's door. But to open the door, you need to enter a code, to open it. Luckily for him though, he has a code cracker, which looked like a flat card. He inserts the card inside the code's slot and the sounds of robotic noise could be heard from it.

Unexpectedly for him, the table with the code blew up into ashes, which startled him ''Jesus Christ, mate!'' He enters the room, and by his surprise, the emerald was inside a box, made of glass, making it visible.

Favian pulls out a headset, pressed a button, and spoked. ''Sonic, do you hear me?''

Sonic heard Favian's voice through his headsets. Then he responded ''I'm here''

''I have located the emerald, inside a glass box'' Favian told him.

''Alright, then'' Sonic understood.

Favian pulled out a small hammer. Then swings it at the glass. Upon impact, the glass completely shatters into pieces. He inspects the hammer and told himself ''Huh, this could be useful.'' He puts away the hammer and reaches out for the gem, then swipes it ''Emerald, acquired.'' He puts the emerald inside a bag and leaves the area, and returns to the hallway. ''Now, where's the exit?'' He scratched his head and wondered down the hallway. Not realizing that cameras were watching his every move.

He stops in front of a long staircase ''Oh, come on!''

(Sometime later)

Favian finally reached the top of the staircase and collapses to the floor ''This is really tiring and a waste of time.'' He looks forward and saw multiple aircrafts. He though he was at the hangar floor, and he was right. An idea came up in his head. But he first need to plant another C4 in the engine room, which was next to him, take an aircraft before the vessel blows up.

He enters the engine room and walked up to the engine, which looked like a tube with green liquid inside. He pulls out another C4 and places it on the tube. ''Once this bomb goes off, this place will become a firework show.'' He leaves the room and ran into one of the aircraft, then enters it. He runs up to the cockpit and sat on the pilot's seat ''Let's see how this birdy fly'' he said, while turning on the engine.

The aircraft hovers from the ground and flew out of the hangar, exiting the vessel.

Favian presses a button from his mic and spoke. ''Hey, Sonic''

Sonic looks at his headphones and responded ''Yeah?''

''You better look at the vessel''

In confusion, Sonic turns around and looks at the vessel ''What?''

''Wait for it…''

*BOOM!*

The huge vessel had flames coming out of the back of it, then engulfed the whole thing.

Sonic jaw dropped ''Did you do that!?''

''Yep'' Favian responded.

''It's beautiful'' Sonic wipes a tear away from his eyelid.

''It sure is''

End of chapter…


	8. Chapter 7: Explanation Part 1

Favian silently groans as he stares at a clock hanging from the wall in front of the classroom. It was currently 3:44, five minutes until school ends. The ticking sound was intimidating like he was going to lose his mind at any second. His head was fill with things we wanted to do after school, like listening to some hardbass, hanging out with his friends and play some video games. He looks down on his blank piece of paper with his doodles and drawings written on it.

At least today was a Friday, giving him some time to do all the things he wants to do. ''Now, before you kids leave, I will be giving you a… Surprise Homework!'' exclaimed Mr. Higglesworth, before pulling out neatly stacked papers. Everyone, including Favian, groan in annoyance but the teacher wasn't having it. ''Shut it, Faggolas, before I give you Double Fs for two weeks!''

After saying that, he starting handing over the papers to all of the students. ''Now, I hope you complete this. If you do, you will get Fs.''

*RING!* The school's bell roared in the school, it was the end of the school day and the start of the weekends. Everyone runs out of the classroom and then the school. Favian was running down the sidewalk, heading to his home. He pulled out his phone & headphones and started playing some hardbass to pass the time. He reaches his house and enters it via his spare keys.

He places his backpack near the entrance and closes the door behind him. No one was home except for him, his parents are at work and his brother is hanging out with his friends. At least he could have his free time in peace. He walks over to his couch and lays on it like a bed. He looks over at the table with his TV on top of it with a PS2, PS3 and PS4 hooked up to it. Next to the table were his video game collections from PS2 to PS4.

But right now he wasn't in the mood for gaming, since he was tired from school, but he wasn't going to waste his weekend on his couch. He stands up and walked to the kitchen. He stops on his track when he spotted something stuck in front of the fridge. He walks over it and realized it was a note. He pulls it off from the fridge's door and reads it.

''Hey, kiddo, we left you some rice and beans, your favorite. Hope you enjoy them! –Mom'' After reading it, Favian crumbles the paper and places it on the table, before walking over to the microwave and opening it, revealing a plate with rice and beans on it.

(Next Day)

Favian walked down the sidewalk, with both hands in pockets and wearing his coat to deal with the harsh, cold climate. He wore his headphones, drowning out outside noises. The sidewalks led to the market place, which was in the center of the town. Sellers from foreign countries always come to the market place to sell their stuff from their land for money.

''Men, this place is packed at this time.'' Thought Favian to himself. He passes a Serbian guy, who was playing an accordion. He stops in front of a wooded table with antics placed on it. Behind the table was a wolf with a green eyeshade, a tuxedo and jeans. The man spots Favian. ''Ah, Favian, it is nice to see you come back!'' the fox had a hard Russian accent. He places both hands on the table. ''What do want, comrade?''

Favian looks around the table until he spots a toy-sized ''Tiger 1.'' ''How much for the tank, Trisky?'' asked the curious dog, pointing at the tank. Trisky looks at the toy-sized tank ''Oh, that will be 2.99, but since you are my favorite costumer, I'll give it to you for 99 cents'' told Trisky, picking up the tank. ''Deal!'' Favian reaches out for his pockets and pulled out a dollar. He hands it over to Trisky, which made the fox hands over the tank to the dog. ''Thank you, Trisky, have a nice day.'' Favian gives him the peace sign, before walking off. ''Bye Bye, comrade, have safe travels!'' the fox waves back until the dog disappears from his sight. He looks around before pulling out his Vodka and started chugging it down his hatch.

(Outside the Plaza)

The air started to get chilly, the sky was completely blue with no sight of any clouds, just the same plain old baby blue. Unfortunately, Favian forgot to bring his coat, making him shiver. He puts his right hand next to his face, opened his palm, causing a small ball of fire to materialize on it from thin air. He shudders ''Jeez, the weather today is becoming really ruthless these days.'' He started walking down the sidewalk until he came up to Parappa and Matt playing basketball. Parappa wore a dark, blue jacket and dark purple jeans. Matt also wore a jacket but was colored red and also wore dark, purple jeans.

Parappa was currently bouncing the ball as Matt was in his way to block Parappa from landing a shot.

''Come on, Parappa, give up! I'm taller than you!'' taunted Matt, having both arms spread out like a bear.

''Eh, you wish!'' Parappa stopped bouncing the ball and shot it, trying to get it into the basket. However, the ball hits the top rim of the left part of the basket, causing it to bounce off. Favian enters the court, ''Hey, gu-'' he is immediately met with the basketball hitting him in the face, making a loud thud.

''OUCH!'' He puts both hands on his face while stomping the ground rapidly '' Autsch! Autsch! Das hat wirklich wehgetan!'' he shouted, still holding his face in pain.

Parappa and Matt noticed this and ran up to him, Matt picking up the ball while on the way, and looked at him with worried looks. ''Sorry, Favian, are you okay?!'' asked Parappa, acting worry since he might get yelled at by him.

''I'm fine, I'm fine.'' Favian rubs his face with his left hand as he teared up a little.

''That was a total accident, please don't get mad at me!'' explained Parappa, still freaking out.

Favian sighs before responding, ''I'm not mad at you, I just got mad because of the pain. Speaking of which, I think the pain is going away.'' He proceeds to shake his head before looking at his friends. ''So, you guys wanna see something?''

Parappa and Matt look at each other for a few seconds before looking back at Favian. ''Sure, what is it?'' responded Parappa. ''Check it!'' Favian started digging through his pockets until he had something in his grasp. He pulled out his right arm from his right pocket with his palm closed, hiding something inside his hand. He opens it, revealing a toy-sized Tiger 1 tank that was made out of plastic.

Parappa and Matt raised one of their eyebrows as they looked at it with puzzled looks then looked at each other then back at the toy tank.

''Uhhh, what is it?'' asked Parappa, sounding puzzled.

''It's a Tiger 1 tank, used during the Second Great War! I collect toys that are based on my favorite eras!'' explained Favian, sounding very proud of himself.

''So you like history?'' assumed Matt.

''Yes! That's why I have a good grade in History Class! I do my research; I do say so myself.'' Answered Favian, sounding very proud of himself. ''Just ask me any subject in history and I will answer it!''

''Nah, not right now, we're going to get something to eat. Wanna come?'' asks Matt in a kind manner.

''Sure, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast.'' Responded Favian, putting his right hand on his stomach. ''I will really like to grab some fast food right now.''

''Alright, then it's settled, we are going to get fast food!''

(Later that day)

The trio were eating in a fast food restaurant. Parappa was having a Cheeseburger, a pack fries and BBQ dipping sauce. Matt was also having cheeseburger, but with bacon, a plain old vanilla ice cream with no toppings on it and a straw that came with it. Finally, Favian was also having cheeseburger with bacon and fries with it. The three were enjoying their delicious junk food.

''Hmmmmm, this is so good!'' complimented Favian in his German accent, (Note: My OC is both German and American if you read my review of my OC) ''and only for six, ninety-nine!''

''I know right?'' agreed Parappa, whose voice sounded muffled since he still had food in his mouth.

''Hey, Favian'' Matt starts.

Favian pauses his chewing and looks at his friend. ''Yeah?''

''Who was that "Shade" guy? Why was he trying to kill you?'' Favian's eyes widened to its fullest extent as he just sat there for a couple of seconds until he swallowed the food inside his mouth and responded ''*sighs* I knew you guys were going to ask this sooner or later.'' He stood up from the chair, still looking at his friends, and spoke. ''Meet me in my house after you two finish eating.'' He pulls out 7 dollars out of his right pocket and placed it on the table near his friends. ''This is for you guys to pay for the food.'' He proceeds to walk away, heading towards the exit until he wasn't seen by his friends' vision.

Parappa and Matt looked at each other with confusion, why did Favian wanted to only tell them about Shade in his house? A very serious secret or is it something more than that?

(Later, Sunset)

Parappa and Matt were walking down the sidewalk in the suburbs. Their destination was Favian's house. The two were still discussing why Favian wanted to hold his explanation in his house instead of somewhere else. ''Maybe it's an embarrassing secret that he will only tell us, since we are trusted friends.'' Theorized Parappa. Matt didn't think that was the case, ''He doesn't trust the girls?'' he counters, making Parappa think even more about this. But before he could speak he realized that he and Matt were in the footsteps of Favian's front door. He and Matt looked at each other before knocking at the door. A few seconds later they hear the sound of the door's lock unlocking. The door slowly opened up, revealing Favian standing on the wooden floor of his house. ''Good, you're here. Come in.''

(To Be Continued)


End file.
